1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to refrigerant systems and, more specifically, to an access manifold for a refrigerant system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a refrigerant system with refrigerant system components. Typically, the refrigerant system components include tubing such as aluminum tubing through which a refrigerant flows. To provide access to the refrigerant system, it is known to provide an aperture in the aluminum tubing and to dispose a refrigerant system device in the aperture. The refrigerant system device is brazed to the aluminum tubing. Also, to control the refrigerant system, it is known to provide an aperture in the aluminum tubing and to dispose a refrigerant system device in the aperture. The refrigerant system device is also brazed to the aluminum tubing.
One disadvantage of the above refrigerant system is that individual refrigerant system devices must be provided to allow access to the refrigerant system. Another disadvantage is that the individual refrigerant system devices are brazed to the aluminum tubing which may result in a high rate of leaks and repair. Yet another disadvantage is that the individual refrigerant system devices are provided at various locations along the aluminum tubing which may result in weak tubing and increased complexity.